Link's adventure on Halo
by Blitz-Dragonsteel
Summary: When Link finds himself on Halo he has to help Master Chief stop the Covenant, the Flood, and himself. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Teleportation

[A/N: Hello everybody. I'm Patrick, and this is my first story for fanfiction in a while. It also my first Link/Halo story, well, for that matter, probably the only Link/Halo story so don't be surprised if it's the best and worse of it's kind. Please read and review, but don't complain about what section it's in because I won't change it. Thank you for reading, or considering reading my story. P.S: Please leave a signed review so I can mention you at the start or end of every chapter.]  
  
Chapter 1: Teleportation  
  
Link was strolling through the beautiful landscape of Hyrule. His green tunic, white tights, brown boots, yellow hair, and green hat blended nicely with the grass, the trees, and the occasional patch of long yellow grass. Across his back was the Master Sword and his heavy metal shield. After locating the perfect tree, with the right amount of shade, he lay down, took off his battle gear and lay it to the side, then closed his eyes and napped.  
  
A few hours later he was awoken by the increased wind. He hastily stood up and looked around. There was a circle of wind, like a mini-hurricane about ten metres in diameter centering around Link. As he reached down to grab his sword and shield a massive gust of wind blew them away and nearly blew Link off his feet if he hadn't of grabbed a branch. From the edge of the wind storm multi-colored mist started floating toward Link accompanied by small glowing lights. A couple seconds later, when Link was enveloped in mist and the glowing lights had made a sort of shell around him he fell to the ground and saw only total darkness.  
  
[A/N: Hope you like it so far. Who am I kidding. You have no Idea what's going on. Heh.] 


	2. Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?

[A/N: I realize how early this is up and it's because I'm still in school so I don't have a job, and it's summer vacation. I don't have anyone to mention for reviews since it's only been a couple days so I might as well just let you read chapter 1 now. Chapter 1 is actually halo level 2 just because I don't feel like writing about all the twisting corridors, and maze-like composure of the Pillar of Autumn. For those of you Zelda fans that don't know about halo. I strongly suggest you play the game or buy the book (Halo: The Flood) and you might get hooked on it. Please Read and Review.]  
  
CHAPTER 1: Who the Hell are you?  
  
Master Chief swung the warthog jeep around a large rock and toward a large grey structure emitting large blue beams into the sky. The structure was constructed by the forerunners, the ancient race that built the ring, Halo. "Yeehaw!" shouted one of the gun-wielding, lightly armored marines in the passenger seat as the warthog slid across the rough ground at 140 kph. The loud noises from the large rear-mounted machine gun quickly drowned out the excited marines screams as the gun-operating marine cut down a few stray grunts and a jackal. Master Chief slammed on the brakes and stopped the warthog inches away from the building.  
  
"This is the last building, marines. Radar shows no baddies or marines topside so we have to search beneath the structure. I've got the point," said Master-Chief into his suit's radio. The Master-Chief stood nearly seven feet tall in his dark-green MJOLNIR armor. This armor was composed of the most advanced alloys and circuitry, including a regenerating shield. Master-Chief was a Spartan warrior, one of only around 100 selected individuals. Throughout the Spartans youths they trained to be in peak physical condition and when around 20 years old they underwent a highly- dangerous procedure to give them enhancing implants to augment their strength, agility, sight, hearing, jumping, and toughness. These implants were crucial to utilize the ton that was the MJOLNIR armor.  
  
MC (Master-Chief) slowly walked down a ramp going beneath the building, holding a MA5B assault rifle. When he reached the bottom he heard the yelps of two frightened grunts from the bottom of the next ramp. He grabbed a M9 HE-DP Grenade and threw it down the ramp. After the explosion he rushed down and saw the dead carcasses of the grunts splattered against the wall, blue blood all over the ceiling, walls, and floor. He walked into the next room and saw three marines and one technician from the Pillar of Autumn engaged in a fire-fight with a handful of grunts and jackals. Two well- placed grenades from MC's supporting marines ended the Covenant's resistance and enabled the marines to escape with MC. "This is Cortana to Echo 419, Foehammer, do you copy?" inquired Cotanta, the Artificial Intelligence unit in MC's suit.  
  
"This is foehammer," replied a harsh woman's voice.  
  
"We need immediate evacuation, 6 marines, Master-Chief, and one technician," said Cortana.  
  
"Affermative, Cortana, I'm on my way," said foehammer before closing the com.  
  
MC led the marines out of the building only to see about 70 Covenant troops, mostly grunts. MC took a quick estimate of the numbers before running back into the complex for cover. "There's 50 grunts, 15 jackals, and 5 elites. Echo 419 won't be able to give us a ride until we've cleared most of the baddies. Me and Eric will hold the north side, Peter, and Jacobs will hold the East side, and Nina will hold the south side with Yuri and the technician. Got it?" said MC.  
  
"Got it," came the reply from everyone. Master Chief and Eric took opposite sides of the door and poked their heads and guns out. A few moments later MC heard the whimpers of grunts being pushed ahead by elites and he took out a plasma grenade. When the first grunt came into view he activated the grenade and threw it. The sticky grenade attached itself to the grunt's face and the creature ran backwards into it's own ranks. Two seconds later there was a large explosion and MC and Eric saw blue and purple blood fly into the room at the bottom of the ramp followed by a grunt head and two jackal's bodies.  
  
"Let's charge," commanded Master Chief before jumping out of cover and running toward the remaining Covenant forces with Eric right behind. They burst into the open field and shot down ten grunts before the pair of Elites organized the forces. A barrage of needles and plasma scorched the walls of the building near the entrance but MC and Eric had ducked into the building in time. Eric and MC crouched behind inside the small hexagonal room with the exit leading outside, guns at the ready. A plasma grenade flew into the room and hit Eric's assault rifle. He quickly threw it outside and when five grunts were rushing into the room it detonated. Another wave of blue blood coated the walls and the two defenders. They ran back outside and saw no Covenant left.  
  
In a hurry they ran back into the main room to check on the other defenders. When the walked through the door they saw about forty grunts and three elites pouring out of the east and south entrances toward them. They ran back into the hexagonal room after dropping six grunts with an assault rifle and pistol barrage. MC grabbed his last frag grenade and threw it in. A couple seconds later he heard the boom and screams, figuring it killed around 10 grunts. "Now," said MC. He and Eric popped out of cover and fired off all their remaining ammo. Over twenty more grunts and one elite dropped dead and it halted the Covenant approach for a while. Two plasma grenades came into the room and landed on Eric. He threw his pistol to the ground and ran into the Covenant throng. Boom. Master Chief grabbed the assault rifle, intending to use it as a beating stick and ran into the room. There were no standing enemies left. Mangled corpses from the explosion littered the room including Eric and the other marines. MC dropped the assault rifle and picked up a Covenant plasma rifle and plasma pistol before walking outside to get picked up.  
  
He saw foehammer's pelican dropship arriving and when it was about ten metres off the ground a bright burst of light appeared and a man wearing green clothing dropped onto the pelican's window. The pilot screamed in fright and knocked the descent button by accident causing the ship to tilt downwards and move forwards quickly. The man in green jumped off at the last moment, landing on his back on the grass. The pilot and the dropship were not so lucky. The collision totaled the ship and crushed the pilot. Right as the man was about to stand up Master-Chief was standing beside him, pistol aimed at his face. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. 


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Awakens

[A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you like the story. I changed the halo plot a little, heh heh heh. I like short chapters, easier to update frequently. Please Read and Review.]  
  
Chapter 3: Evil Awakens  
  
_Where am I? Who am I? What am I? When am I? What am I doing here? Why can't I see? Why do I feel bad? Why am I lying down? Am I dreaming? How come I have no memories of the past? Why do I feel the urge to kill? Why do I feel evil? Too many questions. Not enough answers. Who can save me from my mind?  
_  
"Sir. Sir. SIR! Wake up sir!" _I heard far off in the distance. Then a light push in the side, followed by a harder one. Then I had the sensation of falling and then, a thunk as I hit the floor and woke up. The first thing I saw was a purple floor. I pushed myself up, then fell backwards onto a bed. In front of me I saw a purple wall. I looked around and saw the entire room was purple, and there was an odd creature in blue armor. It had some odd form of weapon in it's hand I couldn't identify. And last but not least, I terrifyingly looked at myself. I am in a room. I am Link. I am a Hylian. I am in the future. I was sleeping. I am sick. I was 'sleeping'. I was dreaming. The flood of answers blasted into my brain and I nearly vomited. I managed to stand up for a second then I stumbled, and the other creature grabbed me. It picked me up, and carried me through a maze of corridors and through many sliding doors before placing me on a hard rectangular bed. A few other creatures used lights and beeping things to do some sort of medical inspection, or so they told me. After they gave me some medicine my head stopped twisting around, and I could walk again. I walked back to my room to sleep. These are all my memories. How can this be?_  
  
The 'evil' Link woke up and saw the creature in blue standing in the room again. "Come this way sir, we have to explain," it spoke, with an odd accent which clearly showed it's lack of proper vocal chords. Link followed it through countless corridors until they reached a room with a floating pink blob and a chair in it. The blue armored creature brought Link to the chair then left leaving Link alone with the blob.  
  
_Let me explain. You are the destined one. An ancient prophecy of ours said that someone from a far off world would appear to us. The prophecy said that you would be a highly skilled warrior and that you would get a high ranking position in our army. The prophecy has finally been fulfilled, three hundred years after the great prophet made it. You are destined to lead out people to victory in the destruction of Earth. The prophecy also says you come from an alternate realm where things are different so I must explain this time. We people are the Covenant. I am a prophet, the blue armored creature was an elite. The lower two types of beings are the jackals and the grunts, they are but mere slaves to us of higher intelligence. In this time and place we utilize projectile weapons. They fire plasma that burns. Our objective is to wipe out the humans because they are a threat to us. Over the next couple days my assistants will train you to become a formidable warrior and introduce you to the ways of our world. As to why you have no memories, I have no answer, but that does not matter now. I am done talking with you. Leave this room and you will be escorted to your first training session. Farewell, young one._  
  
Link took all this in and left quickly, not liking the telepathic, floating blob. The blue armored creature greeted him in his rough voice and led him into a training chamber.  
  
[A/N: This is evil link, a being that fissioned off from normal link during teleportation. Hope you like it. Action in next chapter, hee hee.] 


	4. Chatper 4: Understanding

[A/N: I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews: Arthus: Thank you for all the great comments. BB'sTheBest: You are correct in your guess at what's happening. If you have more questions, just ask away in the reviews. B.R.Wells: Good job on knowing what happened to him and I only have like one hour of computer time a day because of my brother and both my parents work at home one the computer, so I would have to update around once a week instead of once a day and that would annoy people. Also, I don't give a shit about the Covenant command structure, I'm writing it the way I want to write it, not the way Bungie meant for me to write it. I thank you for the plasma/projectile thing, I'll keep it in mind. Sorry, hope you keep checking in on the story tho. Cat: Thanks for the great comment. Great-Divide: Thanks for commenting on my originality and the constructive criticism. I'm posting my rough draft and I'm going to have a friend of mine proofread it but he's on a trip to Yellowknife, and I can't wait that long to not post so yeah. Please Read and Review, or at the least review and say it's great, heh heh heh]  
  
Chapter 4: Understanding  
  
Link sat in a chair in the middle of a nearly empty room. One marine stood by the only door in or out and Chief was pacing the length of the room, avoiding a table with a stack of pictures on it.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Chief.  
  
"Link."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Hyrule."  
  
"What's Hyrule?"  
  
"My realm."  
  
"What species are you?"  
  
"Hylian."  
  
"What side are you on?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Human or Covenant?"  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Human, like Mitchell over there," said Chief, pointing to the guard, "Covenant, like this," he finished as he pointed to a photograph he pulled off a table.  
  
"Is there a war?"  
  
"Yes! Who the hell do you support?"  
  
"Humans."  
  
"I'm great with a sword and shield, and a bow."  
  
"Have you ever heard of a gun?"  
  
"A what?" asked Link with a puzzled look up on his face. Chief started going into an in-depth explanation of the Covenant, the war, guns, vehicules, et cetera, using the photographs as a guide.  
  
After an hour and a half Master-Chief finally finished his lecture. The alarms went off and the building shook from an explosion. "Link, go with Mitchell to the West entrance. Hold them off." Link ran to Mitchell and received a pistol. Link followed Mitchell around the complex until the emerged onto the roof. They set up a defensive position behind a low barrier and prepared to kill. "I bet I can get more than you," said Mitchell.  
  
"No way man," replied Link before he spotted a group of rushing grunts. Mitchell and Link mowed them down quickly. Link got 3 kills, Mitchell got 5. Link heard plasma turret discharge from the Southern entrance and he rushed over. He saw an Elite, motioning for a group of grunts and Link took action. He jumped over the barrier and landed on the Elite, driving him to the ground. After regaining his balance he shot the Elite in the head and ceased further motion. A glancing blow from a plasma shot drew his attention toward the ten grunts. He sprinted to cover behind a rock, killing six on the way. He saw two marines get slaughtered on top of the complex by the plasma turret before the entrance was blasted open. Link popped out of cover and killed the remaining four grunts before realizing he was out of ammo. Taking another peek at the plasma turret he noticed a grunt operating it, a grunt beside it, and a sword-wielding elite were the only guards. When he was about to go kill the elite he saw a flash of movement in his peripheral vision and ducked just in time, avoiding a plasma sword. Link launched himself straight at the elite, hitting his hands and knocking the sword to the ground. Link avoided falling and ran over to the sword. After grabbing it he saw the elite had run away. Now he started off toward the turret. The elite with the sword saw him and charged. Link sidestepped easily and sliced the elite's back open. When he went for the killing blow he was surprised when the elite spun around, blocked his attack, then punched him in the face. He went sprawling and lost the grip on the sword. It flew backwards and got jabbed into the plasma turret. The turret exploded, killing the grunt beside it and a large piece of shrapnel cut the elite's head off. Link got up off the ground with a burn on his arm, a broken nose, and a few small cuts and bruises from the explosion. Grabbing the elite's sword, and the grunt's plasma pistol, he strolled back into the complex safely because after the turret exploded the rest of the Covenant lost heart and fled. He met up with Mitchell right away, who was clearly limping.  
  
"I got 13 grunts, 1 jackal, and 1 elite, how about you?" asked Mitchell, sounding wounded.  
  
"I killed 15 grunts, one elite, and a plasma turret. Looks like I won," said Link, unable to suppress a large grin. "We should to go the hospital room for treatment." Mitchell agreed and they set off at a slow pace.  
  
[A/N: I like this chapter the most so far. I just like the action. 


End file.
